


幸良宵（2）

by xinzixiangshao



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzixiangshao/pseuds/xinzixiangshao
Kudos: 61





	幸良宵（2）

（2）入戏

进了剧组，肖战才算塌下心来，再累再忙他也觉得心里踏实。  
不料拍摄的进展却并不顺利，导演喊了几十次咔，不是表达不准确，就是感情不到位。  
很干。  
不干才怪，搭档是个比他小很多少年，不爱说话，一副酷酷的样子。他原本怪不爱搭理这样的人，努力逗着对方说说笑笑时，敏锐地感觉到对方其实也不怎么得意他。  
他坐在树荫下，咔哧咔哧啃着个蔫了的道具苹果，搭档正在另一处阴凉下锲而不舍地玩着手机游戏，他喊了声：“蓝湛！晚上没事我去找你对戏啊！”  
身边的工作人员连忙说“对吧，赶紧对对吧”，搭档才勉强应了下来。

收工后，肖战戏服都没脱便去敲了搭档房门。  
下午本就没搭档的戏，他穿着家居的衣服，见了个行头齐全的魏无羡出现在他房门口，揶揄了好一阵，又找出一大包零食给他吃。  
两人一个吃零食，一个玩手机，坐在床边有一搭没一搭地对着戏词，干巴巴地对完了半场，又开始各玩个的。  
一片无聊的寂静中，肖战拈起一片薯片，咬了下边缘，咬出两个很小的缺口，咬下来的那块碎片被他用兔牙细细的碾着。他把头枕在了支在膝盖的手臂上，出神似的自言自语，“蓝湛，我口渴。”  
搭档怪异地看了他一眼，却还是默默地趿拉着拖鞋拿来一瓶矿泉水给他。  
肖战接过水，一口口地反复含了吞下去，直到嘴里再没有令人出戏的现代工业食品香精味。  
他转过身来，跪坐在搭档的床上，抬起头，唤了声“蓝湛”。  
这柔柔的一声带了十二万分的情绪。眼前人眸光缱绻，发丝垂在脸侧，美得如同姑苏醉梦。  
搭档的少年喉结滚动了一下，他知道肖战是在跟他对戏，当机的大脑却想不起这是哪一出。  
还没等他反应过来，下一刻，肖战的唇便落在他唇上。  
肖战的唇瓣很柔软，带着温热的呼吸轻轻着含吮着自己的唇，上下辗转，极尽温柔。  
搭档的脑子里乱成了一锅粥，他想起自己应该推开肖战的，忽而又想到魏无羡若是索吻于蓝忘机便合该是这幅模样，可戏里的魏无羡会亲蓝忘机吗？会像这样把他的舌头放进蓝忘机的嘴里，轻轻地舔他的齿床吗？他晕乎乎地开始回应眼前人的吻，与他唇舌缠绵，彼此索求。  
两人间的温度开始越来越高，肖战发出点呜咽的声音，呼吸也变得越来越急促，渴求地跨坐到他身上，搂住他的脖颈，与他额头相抵，肩头依偎，仿佛失而复得，再不愿与挚爱生死别离。  
怀中人嘴里渗出些咸涩滋味，似是泪液顺着五官相通处进了口腔。他睁开眼，正是肖战的泪水大串大串从眼睛里流出来。他垂散着头发，蹙着眉，眼圈红红的，一道银丝从他红艳艳的水色唇边断开，唤了一声：“二哥哥……”  
他下意识去擦拭他脸上滚烫的热泪。“魏无羡”模样的肖战委屈地皱着小脸，转过头，颤抖着呼吸，吻了一下他的掌心。  
已然分不清身处戏内戏外的少年仿佛手被烫了一下，攥起拳头，呼吸粗重起来。  
那双泪眼怯怯地望了他一下，一只手揪住他的T恤衫，一只手灵巧地解开自己戏服上的黑色腰带。  
少年惊骇不已，怒道：“肖战，你有病吗？为了演戏你也不用做到这种地步！”  
肖战脱光了上身，只余留了一条红色的古装里裤。他低下头，长长的发丝和那条赤红如血的红发带垂在了他肩畔。他跪到床下，用兔牙拉开搭档牛仔裤的金属拉链。里面是条深灰色棉质内裤，被裹着的阳物半硬着。他把脸颊贴了上去蹭了蹭感受着它湿热的气息，随后隔着内裤用口含住舔弄，不一会就弄出一大块湿渍。  
阳物胀大了不止一倍，搭档抽着气，极力与男性本能欲望对抗着。  
“够了！别再弄了！”  
肖战挑衅似的抬头望了一眼，用牙拽下他的内裤，阳物早已肿大成紫红色的巨物。他贪吃地凑上去，快速地来回勾舔着大大的蘑菇头，像渴水的旅人努力汲取石钟乳上垂下的每一滴水珠。他温柔地用舌尖仔细地环过柱头一圈的沟壑，连底下的细微部位也没有放过，紧接着便张大嘴唇，把紫色的大肉棒深深地含了进去，一下下地给他深喉。  
水声噗滋噗滋地响着，搭档揪住他的发套，止住他的动作，搭档双目赤红，几乎是咬牙切齿地低吼他的名字。  
“肖战！！！”  
被提起来的肖战有些手足无措，瞥了眼他随着脉搏一跳一跳的阳物，红红的眼睛闪了闪，说：“可你还硬着……”  
“不用你管！”  
肖战有些任性赌气似的挨过来，骑坐他身上，用属于肖战本人的语气说：“你要是不喜欢，就随便把当我别的什么都好，让我先帮你射出来把，好不好？”  
“你！……”  
搭档怒到失语，却自暴自弃似的没有再制止对方的动作。  
肖战抬起腰肢，把红色的长裤褪到腿根的位置，挺出两瓣圆润饱满的蜜桃屁股，小手扶起长而粗硬的男根，怼着自己柔嫩的后穴口就往下坐。  
后穴此前并未润滑过，紧致得抗拒着任何异物的侵犯，才进去个头部就把肖战疼出了泪，撑着身子不断地喘，再不敢推进。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯……”  
肖战委屈地哭喘着，狠狠心，又往下坐了坐。  
这一坐肖战把自己弄得“啊”的一声哭了出来。那物自是越往下越粗大，小穴如同娇嫩的花蕊，即使是再细致的吞吃动作也是承受不住的。  
搭档半是心疼半是气恼地说：“你真是自讨苦吃。”  
肖战摇摇头，从三分之一的位置又继续往下推进，“嗯，嗯……没关系的……二哥哥，我是真心实意想跟你上床的……”  
火焰从少年人的眼中喷涌出来，他用手握住他纤细的腰肢狠命往下一压，噗呲一声，后穴就被贯穿了个透。  
“啊——！”  
这一透几乎去身上人半条命，他瘫扶在少年的肩头，热热的泪水大颗大颗地从失神的双眼中滴落。大几把一直捅到他腹腔深处，剧痛直穿灵魂，因动情而热胀敏感的内壁被粗暴征服，两条大分开的长腿都失去了知觉。可他还是努力平复着乱颤的呼吸，高高撅起两瓣雪白的肥臀，抖着腿撑起些身子，又重重落到最深处，上上下下。  
“啊……二哥哥！啊，二哥哥，呜……”  
他辛苦地骑在少年身上吞吐，细窄的腰背如月牙般弓弯着，颀长的脖颈仰着，整个身子摇摇欲坠，墨色的长发上的鲜红发带轻盈地来回摇曳，撩动着人的心弦，一切都香艳得如同戏文里的春梦。  
少年再无法压抑心中的欲望，抱着他的身体配合着一起律动，把阳物顶送到了更深处。怀中人的长发撒到了自己光裸的背上，酥酥痒痒的。他把唇贴了上去，舔他的唇，汲取他的柔软。两人都喘着粗气，伸出了舌尖像交媾一般彼此摩挲勾舔着。  
下体连接处渗出的液体把少年的阴毛都打湿了，上面的两张唇也流出涎水滴下来。两人忘情地做着爱，周遭的一切仿佛都远去了，整个世界只有彼此的呻吟喘息声。  
这样水乳交融的性爱让少年忘记了自我的界限，心底的声音逐渐浮出水面，他自语似的默念着：魏婴，魏婴，魏婴……  
他把怀中人放倒成一个舒服的侧躺姿势，像个兽类似的高高抬起他一只腿从后面干他。  
那屁股十分柔软，他奋力的往里顶，喃喃地心道：干死你。  
怀里的人被巨力撞击，也随之发出悦耳的淫浪呻吟。  
他抱着他缩在被子里，天昏地暗间，在酒店柔软的床褥上纵情地与他翻云覆雨。  
他伸手环住身前人硬起的茎身，随着操干的动作快速地撸动起来。身前人发出猫儿似的哭叫，随着自己几把的力度，高高低低地呜呜咽咽。  
他从背后看不到他神情，却知道他此刻一定满脸泪痕，凄楚地蹙着眉，嘴唇儿被咬得伤痕累累，一幅被操得狠了的模样。  
他凑到他的脖颈后，用下颚拨开他的长发，一口咬在了他青筋泛起的脆弱颈子上。咬住他操，让他再也跑不掉。  
前后夹击的快感让肖战小腹泛起股不断攀升的热意，他弓起身子，扬起颈，动情地大声叫起来。  
“啊！——”  
一道白光闪过，他射了出来。  
后穴也死命地绞着，紧得把少年的几把都绞射了，满满的精液都被吸了进去。  
“操。”  
少年爽得骂了一声。他拔出阴茎，浓白的液体立刻从红肿可怜的穴口流了出来，一股腥膻味道在空气中扩散开来。  
发泄过后，他渐渐清醒过来，看着这满床狼藉，他愣愣地想：他竟被蛊惑着和一个男人上了床，而蛊惑他的人从头到尾只是把他当做一个本不存在的人物。他明明知道如此，却还是被那人勾得入了境，动了情。  
肖战转过身子。刚才被填得满满的穴口现在空虚下来，只有空气的凉意，他有点怕似的攥住了少年搭档的拇指，抓着他的手把脸凑过去，仿佛那只手会散发温暖似的。  
少年一时竟不忍抽回手。那人的模样就像一个偷食禁果被发现的小情儿，惊惶地抓住身边的恋人作为唯一倚靠。  
少年的鼻子有些发酸，他不知怎的用现实世界里的称呼叫了他一声：“战哥……”  
肖战听了这声唤，红着眼圈轻轻地“嗯”了一声，望着他的眼睛盛满了这世上最柔软的情意，美好得令所有这凡尘之人都无法不心动。  
少年慢慢地回握住他的手，与他十指紧紧相扣。  
他不想再分辨究竟是演员共情了角色，还是角色从演员身上移得了情。如果这是一场梦，就让这场梦像绚烂的烟火般绽放唯一的一次吧。  
他吻上与他十指紧扣的人，把他裹着被子从床上拉到了地毯上，将硬起的阳物塞进了他的身体里。  
他的吻变得更加凶狠急切。  
他把肖战身上仅存红色亵裤扯了下来，把赤条条的人搂在怀里操干，掐住他的细腰把他的身子往上抬起再用力往下压，来来回回地像使用一个飞机杯一样用这具肉体在他阴茎上套弄。每一次向下撸时，他都犹嫌不够地把肖战的肥软屁股狠狠往他耻骨上撞。  
啪啪的肉体拍击声响彻整个房间。肖战把两条纤瘦的手臂搭在他肩膀，他低下头，看着自己的小腹被一凸一凸顶出几把的形状，忍不住喊起来：“哈，太深了啊，啊！太深了……嗯嗯！要顶破了，要顶破了，要顶破了……”  
他把乳晕凑到对方唇边，“求你，帮我吸吸，求你……”  
搭档依言含了，使劲地吮吸起来。肖战眯合着眼，用手搓揉着另一边的乳首。  
“嗯，哦，好舒服，嗯，嗯，嗯……”  
乳尖很快被吸肿，像个肉樱桃，少年从没见过那么大的乳珠。肖战仍不餍足地把胸前嫩肉往前贴，喃喃地念着：“想要吸，想要吸，吸得好舒服……”  
他继续骑乘着，扭摆着腰肢主动寻求更多快感，高高翘起的屁股贪婪地吞吃着男性的几把。他嗬嗬地喘着气，对少年说：“哥哥，咱们一起用力好不好？一起用力……”  
少年眸色暗沉，等那骑乘得正爽的淫物再往下坐时便将几把奋力往上一胎。这一搞便撞出了前所未有的力度，他“啊”地叫了一声，两人一个坐，一个抬，玩得十分得趣。  
肖战的嗓音本就比寻常人高且清亮，在床笫间仰着脖子叫唤时便更显尖细甜腻，堪比他舒展动听歌喉时的宛转假音。他“啊，啊，啊”地叫着，一声比一声大，犹如发情的小猫儿。  
少年扶住他，把肉棒转了个角度，戳到了他内壁的脆弱处。  
肖战的声音陡然变高，修得整齐的指尖一下就挠伤了少年的肩膀，留下几道红色的痕记。他软了筋骨，再没力气骑乘，只能任由对方抓起他把他脆弱的腺体往几把上怼。  
泪水抑止不住地纷纷滚落。  
“呃，呃！……呃……”他发出濒死的呻吟。  
“干到了吗？”  
肖战只能用无力的喘息回答他。他垂着头，发套有些散乱，纵横的泪水从下颚滴到他的胸膛上，红发带随着它主人被操干的频率不停甩动着。  
少年爱不释手地把这个骚浪美人抱了起来，一边走一边用他自身的重量深入他，一直把他抵在门板上，用几把和他后背与门板的摩擦力撑住他。几把每顶一次，肖战光裸的背就被往上推一点，门板冰冷而凹凸不平，他双腿被分开搭在少年人的两个肩膀上，垂下的手胡乱地抓着，把门把上写着“请勿打扰”的牌子啪的打掉在了地上。  
少年没管这些，只顾着用力折弯他的腰，以方便自己的几把操弄，这样的角度每一次都可以操到他腺体。他享受着他的肉体，像是面前有一堵柔软的墙，他可以尽情的顶、操、干。  
肖战不敢叫出声，用门齿死死地咬住自己的下唇。失去了声音，便失去了一个释放过多的快感的渠道，他只能无助地挣扎般的左右扭摆着头，如窒息般痛苦。  
耳边忽然响起炸雷般的敲门声。  
一个工作人员在门外说：“晚饭来了，肖战的那份也送这儿吗？”  
灭顶的恐惧感席卷了他，刺刺的冷汗都从头皮渗了出来。  
这份紧张使得他的后穴疯狂的紧缩，绞得少年人几乎缴械，却偏偏功亏一篑，不上不下。  
情欲驱赶了少年的理智，他不管门外尚且有人，也不管门板发出的异响有多么诡异，忍不住重重的一撞。  
肖战张大唇，无声地发出一声叫喊，仿佛身处真空中被抽走了声音。  
少年答话：“放在外面吧，我们等会吃，在忙着……对戏。”  
“那我房门口啊，别凉了。”  
话音刚落，那阳物便继续疯狂顶弄起来。  
肖战再也忍不住了，情欲的呐喊逐渐从喉咙里溢了出来，少年猛用手捂住他的嘴。情急之下，肖战一口咬住了他的掌心肉。  
少年疼得嘶嘶得抽气，报复似的发狠操干，耸动着公狗腰，使劲地往上顶，一副不把他操死不肯罢休的架势。  
肖战的盆骨被撞得生疼，仿佛骨肉都被打碎了，而那元凶还在自己体内恣意征伐，一直顶穿他的最深处。  
他被捂住的唇发出“嗬，嗬，嗬，嗬”的粗重喘息，一声比一声高亢。  
犹如一根一直紧绷的弓弦倏然裂断，他再次高潮了，连身上的肌肉都失去了控制。  
激烈发泄过的少年在几下用力直捣之后也射了出来，软下来的阳物被抽出，温热液体淅淅沥沥地洒了一地。  
他抱住肖战以免他摔倒在地上，把他抱到淋浴间细细地清理了一番，又给他穿了一身自己从没穿过的内衣和T恤短裤，把半睡半昏的肖战送回了自己的房间。  
他是决计不敢让肖战在自己房间里留宿的，如果明早有人看到肖战从他房间里离开，都会心知肚明两位主演在读夜光剧本之余，还在床上大战了一宿。

第二天一早肖战醒来，发现发套已经被拆掉了，身体虽酸痛却十分清洁干爽，穿着一套不属于自己的衣服。他走到衣柜前想换掉，忽又停住了脚步，洗漱完径直去了剧组的化妆间。

搭档这次到的倒早，已经换上一身如雪白衣，戴着巍峨高冠，云纹抹额。  
一人脚步轻快地走了进来，热情地和工作人员打了招呼，又冲他这边笑了笑，一扬下巴，说了声：“早啊”，那云淡风轻的模样要多大兄弟有多大兄弟。  
——正是肖战。  
要不是他身上穿着他亲手换的衣物，他可能会以为昨晚与他抵死缠绵的是平行时空立的另一个什么人。  
他偏过头，再不敢看他曾深入过的那具躯体一眼。

开拍后，导演喜笑颜开，一个劲的夸奖他忽然开了窍。  
拍过一场后，肖战又蹭过来找他对台词，对着对着，他忽然转过头，望着他。  
“蓝忘机啊蓝忘机，我到底是你什么人？”  
他下意识地说出了本该属于对方的台词。  
——“我把你当做我毕生知己。”  
肖战忽然笑了。笑得眼角弯弯，牙齿亮亮，简直与戏中那个黑衣潇洒少年重合。  
他一打响指，拍了拍搭档的肩膀，说：“对了！很好！就是刚才那个感觉！”

肖战转过头走回到自己的位，脸却有些红，刚才他拍搭档那一下，让他不由得想起昨晚他是怎样把胳膊搭在对方肩膀上喘息低吟，怎样用腿勾着他的腰放浪索求的。  
他啃着自己的拇指，回忆着原著和剧本中的文字，自言自语道：“我好像完全OOC了呢……”


End file.
